During flexography platemaking, scattered dots and thin lines may create dirty spots on the final image. Additionally, thin lines tend to be highlight tones (≤10%). Because removing such areas does not have a major impact on the final printing output, pre-press operators may typically choose to remove such thin lines to ensure a high quality output.